In multiuser communication systems, crosstalk is a phenomenon having a negative impact of the capability of a system, for example, on a data rate, transmission quality and the like. One type of crosstalk is so-called far end crosstalk which occurs between communication lines influencing each other, for example, between a plurality of physical wired lines from a central office to different customers or in wireless communication systems.
An approach to reduce crosstalk is the so-called vectoring, which involves a joined processing of a plurality of communication lines at a transmitter and/or a receiver depending on crosstalk reduction parameters. In some cases, depending on the computational power only a group of communication lines (so-called vectored group) selected from all communication lines used is subjected to the vectoring (so-called partial vectoring). In this case, lines may be added to the group or removed from the group.
For determining the above-mentioned crosstalk reduction parameters, information describing the crosstalk between the relevant communication lines, for example, coupling coefficients describing a coupling strength between the communication lines, is required.
For this and other reasons, there is a need for efficient methods and apparatuses to determine information describing the crosstalk coupling between a plurality, i.e., at least two, communication lines.